Life of an Unsuspecting Girl
by ruza687
Summary: It starts out with a seventeen year old girl named Max who has lived out on the streets since she was four years old. Hated by her parents for what she was and abandoned for what she truly is. She became what you'd call a loner, but what happens when she meets Fang of 18 years and will he find out about her secret? (There will be FAX and some EGGY. Max has wings and something else)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its been a while, but I finally got back into writing again and I've come up with something new I'm going too try too make it as long as possible (chapter-wise) hopefully you all can keep up :P**

 **Anyways the plot is credit too me the rest goes too James Patterson**

 **Enjoy! :D  
** ****

 **Max POV**

Its cold and raining as usual. I'm sitting in an alley trying to somehow keep warm with which didn't really help much. The cold wind slapped me in the face with ice cold rain as well as my tattered clothes. Names Max by the way I'm seventeen years old and have been living out in the streets since I was four years old. I rather not talk about it, but maybe over time I will. Anyways As for my name, don't call me anything else unless you either want to lose all your teeth or end up in the hospital with some broken bones.

I've had to fend for myself with help from no one what-so-ever. When I could, I would try to steal food or whatever else I needed just so I could stay alive. I almost always managed too get away back then too, but it slowly started too get harder and harder to get away with it. Anyhow, I've had contact with no one, no friends no nothing I always tried to avoid people and if I get into fights, which happens sometimes, then sure I go with it.

As the ice cold rain continued to fall, I got up placing my hands into my soaked hoodie pockets. Its brand new since I just barely got away with stealing it, but it doesn't help since the rain just soaks it really easily. I had been sitting in an alley for a couple of hours till I knew it was safe to leave. I got up and walked onto to the sidewalk and glanced around seeing few people about with coats and umbrellas overhead. Most people were indoors or driving in their warm cars. Sucks... I'm stuck on the streets while others live comfortable lives.

I lightly shook my head and walked off, but for some odd reason, I felt like I was being watched, but for the time being, I just ignored it and moved on.

 **Fang's POV**

"God today sucks..." I grumbled as I walk down the empty halls of my school. everyone was in class, but as for me, I just ditch most of the time and didn't give a shit about it. Sure I pass my classes. I always did ok on my homework and passed all my tests with c's or b's. Doesn't matter to me if I graduate or not anyways. I always get yelled at by my father Jeb anyways. So know what? I don't give a fuck over it. Names Fang. I'm eighteen years old living with my father, Jeb Ride, James (Iggy since he prefers to be called that over James), and my sister Angel. I had few other friends at school as well as a few pain in the asses that would piss me off really easy.

As the final bell rang to release all the students from their classes, they all rushed out of the school wanting too get out of this hell hole. I don't blame them either. School was just a drag in my opinion. I'd rather annoy the hell out of some of the other students than listen to a teacher telling me what to do, but whatever. I leaned against the lockers as I waited for Iggy, Ella (my friend which Iggy is crazy over kinda obvious that she likes him too), and Angel and as soon as they spotted me, they walked over.

"Hey Fang ready to go?"

I nod at Angel, "Yeah." I replied

We all walked out of the school entrance and went outside. We pulled out our three umbrellas (Iggy and Ella shared one Angel had one and I had one). Once out on the street, I stopped though. I spotted someone across the street in a black hoodie with a hood on. I couldn't really tell if that person was a guy or a chick so I mentally shrugged. I felt like I sensed something (you'd think I'd have like... I dunno... powers or something? Well I don't so get over it). It made me quite curious, but I ignored it for now. Angel had then grabbed me by my arm and pulled me along with her.

 **well that's it for chapter one**

 **hoped you all liked that I'd like too see a few posts before I decide to post the next chapter heh. Anyways R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT? THE FINAL BOOM OF MAXIMUM RIDE IS ALMOST HERE! 05/18/2015! (Tomorrow) get ready to get it cuz i am definantly buying it on thursday :D**

 **Anyways as for my story, its not really long chapters, but i will do the best I can with them...**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own maximum ride (bummer) but the plot alone is mine anyways enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Max POV**

I was really getting iritated by this constant rain, but I knew there wasn't much I could do about itm I walked to a nearby park and up to a nearby tree while glancing around cautiously. I don't like to be watched and nore do I want to be bothered. I ligtly nod before looking back up into the tree and jumped up onto a branch above me.

There is something else that I didn't mention. I'm not a normal human. I'm actually 96% human, 2% avian, and 2% wolf. I have the wings of a bird (huge ones at that) and a bushy milky brown wolf tail. (ok maybe 94% human 2%avian and 4% wolf due to the fact I had wolf ears instead of normal ears which I had hidden under a brand new bandana that I had recently stole and my legs were of that of a wolf as well as them being really furry) I had always hidden them so no one ever bothered me. I always thought to myself that others would think if im a freak if they found out.

I looked off into the distance while I noticed two girls and sighed, "Great... its that slutty girl and one of her followers..." I spat then gave her the death glare when they waltzed right over.

"Well well if it isnt the freak." I roled my eyes.

"What do you want you little hore..."

"It's Lissa to you!" She spat. I didn't give a damn what her name was or who she was. All she ever does is try to get every guy to be her boyfriend and dress in the most sluttiest clothes... right now she was wearing a mini skirt and I swear you could almost see her ass. I didn't care about that though. She wore high heals most of the time. I'm pretty sure the heal would snap soon. And she wears so much makeup that just makes me sick. She also has long red hai. I'm pretty sure its a wig... if not then my bad. Not to mention her voice... so loud and squeaky. It made me want to drop kick her so hard. She so ugly. Heck I'm a freak, but at least I look better than this slut.

"Get out of my sight before I smash your ugly little face in and maybe throw you into a dumpster." I sneered. She rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try freak." She spat folding her arms.

"Least I look better than you hore." I spat back. She glared at me.

"Whatever freak i'm outta here. I chuckled to myself. She's afraid of me just doesn't show it. I can sense her fear hehe (seeing as how I have a bit of wolf in me I can just kinda tell).

 **Fang's POV**

We got home once school was over and I went straight to my room closing the door behind me. That hoodie wearing person was still fresh on my mind. I had noticed something about him when he walked out of the alley and down the street. Kinda makes me curious as to why. I know your probably thinking, 'Fang why do you care?' I don't really know myself, but it was just really bugging me.

I shook my head, "No point in wondering about it now. I immediately collapse onto my bed before staring right at my ceiling. Lightly yawning, I glanced towards the clock after, "At least it was the weekend. No school at all." I started to get drowsy and slowly closed my eyes. It took a while, but eventually drifted to sleep.

 **Max POV**

As the night dragged on, I just sat on the branch quietly. Unable to sleep at all. My stomach constantly growled so it didn't help me much at all. I've hardly have had any food in me. I attempted to steal a bag of chips today, but it kinda backfired on me. I was seen trying to and was chased out. The chips had slipped out of my hands as I was running too. I sighed. It's another night going hungry... as is every night out here. I looked down. At least I had the hoodie, but the rain soaked through. The cold air at least toned down the smell of my B.O. (now the smell isn't my fault... I haven't been able to shower in years) not much I could do about that especially when I don't live anywhere.

I could feel myself just growing weaker and weaker day by day as well with the lack of food. My body eats more than the average human does. I placed my hand on top of my head and sighed, "I might die if this keeps up..." I grumbled to myself. Lightly shaking my head, I forced my eyes shut and somehow managed to fall asleep.

 **It's a pretty short chapter I know, but like I said, I'm going too try too make this story with as many chapters as possible so this way it might make things a bit easy for all you too keep up... anyways hoped you all like it. comment if any of you can and maybe give me some ideas so I can add them in later chapters. And hey if one of you posts a comment I really like I might add a character that you make or something into my story for at least one chapter :P (I'll think about that one though)**

 **Anyways Ride On and R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys me again. I already had chapter 3 done (as well as all up too 8 working on 9 at the moment but yeah). I'm pretty much getting far in the story but like I said, any ideas help. This way I can edit my story more during whichever chapter I add it into :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride... oh well but the plot is mine**

 **Max POV**

I was shivering pretty hard and sneezing at that. When I had woken up, I felt my whole body was burning up. I attempted to get down from the tree, but instead I had slipped and crashed into the ground onto my right shoulder. The ground was grass and dirt so luckily I didn't break anything. I most likely bruised it if anything, "Dammit..." I spat as I slowly got to my feet, but nearly lost my balance. I had placed a hand on the trunk of the tree just so I wouldn't fall over again. I slowly pushed off of the tree and began walking. My vision was hazy due to the fact I had a fever from being out in the rain for too long. At least it stopped raining. I stopped walking for a moment as I glanced towards the sky. The clouds had finally parted and the sun was shining down. The warmth of the sun began to warm my cold skin. I pulled down my hood afterwards and ran a hand through my long hair, "Man... this is ok, but what I wouldn't give to have a nice warm bath about now..." I sighed, "Nothing I can do now..."

 **Fang's POV**

I could feel the light of the sun glaring through my window. I lightly groan and sat up, "Stupid sun... why do you need to be coming in through my window..." I sat up in bed and stretched the stiffness out of my limbs before getting up and heading downstairs. Once downstairs, I saw Angel and Iggy sitting at the table eating some cereal and oatmeal. Dad wasn't hear as usual. He's normally at work most of the time anyways, "Hey." Angel and Iggy looked at me.

"Hey Fanggy you sleep ok?" Iggy grinned. I raised my eyebrow.

"Iggy you know I don't like you making fun of my name..." I folded my arms before sitting in an empty chair pouring some cereal into my bowl.

Iggy pouted, "Your no fun Fanggy..." I rolled my eyes.

"Am I ever fun to begin with?" Iggy shrugged, "That's what I thought. I could just sneak into your room at night and do something to you while your asleep though." I smirked.

Iggy gasped, "You wouldn't!" I chuckled and Angel giggled.

"Anyways I'm going to go out in a bit."

"Where you going?" Angel asked with a tilted head. I shrugged,

"I dunno just going to walk for a bit." I replied with a shrug. I quickly finished my cereal and got up, "Later." At that I left the house. I closed the door and begun to walk towards the park. I go there whenever I get bored. As I saw the park slowly coming into view, I stopped for a moment, "I dunno why I always come here..." I then continued on. Once in the park, I glanced around seeing the same scenery again, "They need to add something to the park at some point..." I murmured to myself.

I continued walking and stopped a bit away when I saw someone getting off the floor. _Isn't that? The guy with the hoodie?_ as I thought I saw him pull down the hood to reveal very long dirty blond colored hair and blinked. _Wait... that's a chick? Who woulda thought..._ As the girl ran her fingers through her hair, I started to walk over, "Hey." I then saw her jump slightly and turn towards me and at that second, the most fowl smell reached me. I nearly ran for cover, but I just toughed out the smell as best as I could, but man that smell is very overpowering.

"What do you want..." her voice seemed very week and she seemed exhausted for some reason. Her face was pale and looked as if she hadn't eaten or bathed in a while.

"I was just walking in the park and I saw you here... I was just curious if you were alright..." I don't normally talk a lot, but sometimes it don't matter if the situation is serious enough or not.

"For your concern I don't care. I'm fine..." she growled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Right... names Fang by the way."

"Max..." she responded.

Seems she's not very talkative, "I don't really believe you are ok. You look more like your going to pass out." I took a step forward and she gave me a death glare making me stop.

"Its none of your damn business if I'm alright or not." she spat furiously, "Leave me alone or I will make you." I chuckled, "What are you laughing at?" she growled.

"Like you could do much to me at all in your state." I grinned.

"Oh really now?" At that second she charged at me and attempted to punch me in the face. I was ready for it and easily grabbed onto her hand. It barely felt like she was trying though. She then used her other hand but I also grabbed that one too with ease. The scent of her though... oh boy did I want hurl. I was about to say something when I felt her foot where the sun don't shine and I bowled over. I had my hands grasping my crotch, "I warned you did I not?" she smirked.

Once I finally caught my breath and the pain subsiding, I got back up, "Maybe, but doesn't mean I'd fight a girl."

Get. Out. Of. My. Face." she spat.

I rolled my eyes, "Stubborn much?" I was about to continue when I heard a loud growl. Not from Max's mouth, but her stomach. I raised an eyebrow and noticed a faint blush on her before she turned away.

"I'm not stubborn... anyways I'm leaving." She turned her back towards me and ran off before I could even say anything. She had stumbled several times when she ran. I chuckled. She's pretty interesting...

 **and that's that for chapter 3 I made it as long as I could this time without it merging into chapter 4 too say the least :P hope you all enjoyed it! I enjoy just writing these stories alone, but when I have people reading and liking them makes everything worth it in my opinion. anyways comment and I'll see you all later! R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys I'm here with another chapter. I have about 9 of them written, but still have to type the rest up heh. Anyways here you go**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride the plot however is mine enjoy!**

 **Fang's POV**

It's been a couple of days since I last seen or heard from Max. I had went back to the park both yesterday and today, but she hasn't been anywhere that I've seen. I stared out the window of the classroom and just spaced out most of the period. That is until my teacher snapped me out of it, "Nick Ride! Pay attention when I'm speaking." I look over at her, but didn't give a damn about it. Thing with school, I did all my homework at and passed all my tests even if I didn't study at all. So I never worried over it. Not like I would anyways.

I ran my figures through my jet black hair. People call me the emo of the school since I wear all black, but truth be told, I never cut myself or anything like that, but if its non-intentional then that's ok. Once the bell rang, I got up and left the classroom. Before long, I got to the cafeteria. I got my food and before going to sit down. Iggy and Angel found me and we all found a place to sit. Minutes later our friends walked in. Nudge, Ella, Gasman (Gazzy for short). Nudge was a motor mouth. Ella had a thing for Iggy and he had a thing for her, but they aren't going out yet for some reason. As for Gazzy... let's just say he cuts the cheese and it smells horrid. Hence the name Gasman. They sat with us.

"Hey guys." Nudge chimed.

"Sup." I reply.

"How you been? Class has been sooooo boring. What about you? Got soooo much homework to do, but we get to go shopping after school. Getting some new makeup, shoes, clothes. Then we are going out to the movies. OMG did I tell you about the other day when-" Ella slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth. I swear she could go on like that for god knows how long. She talks way to much. Now you can see why we call her Nudge.

"I feel like teachers give us more homework then they need to..." Ella grumbles.

"No kidding..." Angel replied. Iggy nods in response to Ella.

" Fanngy-poo!" I sigh when I hear my name being called by the redheaded devil herself. I look over to see Lissa prancing over with two other people. The first is Bridget and the second is Brigade **(if you guys could just tell me in the comments how to spell their names correctly cuz I can't tell if I misspell them or not...)** , "Hey Fanggy-poo why are you hanging out with these losers when you could come and hange with us?" I just stare at them in annoyance.

"Because Lissa... it's simple... I don't like you and your annoying. Leave us alone."

"Oh Fanggy you'll come to me eventually." she smirks, "By the way you hear about the rumor of the girl in the park? they says she's homeless living in that area. Someone is eventually going to call the cops on her, but who knows. Anyways later Fanngy! I'll see you later!" She walks off with her followers and I just shake my head. It was Max I could tell, but homeless? maybe that's why she does what she does... and smells so bad at that. Guess I know where I'm going later...

Once school finished, I left, but instead of going home, I headed straight towards the park.

 **Max's POV**

I was once again running around. I had tried to steal some food from a gas station, but ended being chased after. I couldn't get a single item since they immediately recognized me. So much for an easy getaway. Another day without food. Great. As I turned a corner, I had slipped away into an alley. I lightly sighed and waited for a few minutes until all was quiet and clear. Afterwards, I headed back towards the park with my hood up, but once I got there, I could hear footsteps approaching. I shake my head ignoring it. It was bad enough that my vision was beginning to blur again. It just wasn't as bad this time. My head was still throbbing. And my body was still pretty hot. So to speak, the fever was still there just not as bad now. Kinda dizzy too as well.

I had gotten to my usual tree and leaned against it just wanting to relax, but was short lived when I saw Fang again and sighed, "What do you want... I told you to get out of my face and leave me alone the other day did I not?" I spat.

"Doesn't mean I'd listen now does it?" he retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to be alone." I said in a weak voice, "So just leave..." it wasn't really me to not fight him or anything at this time. Mostly cuz I'm just not feeling too well.

"No... I can't seeing how you are right now..." I raised an eyebrow and he walked forward.

"You don't even know me." I growled irritated.

"No I don't, but I can obviously tell you've been through hell for god knows how long..." he folded his arms. He's sharp I have to admit, "Plus... I think you might be sick right now..."

"Still..."

"Still nothing. You been living out here on the streets, no shelter, and no food for a while. As to what I could assume is what Lissa ment... Can't have that no more and your coming with me."

I narrowed my eyes, "No I wont and how the hell do you know Lissa?"

"So you know her too? Explains how she knew a bit... she's someone that I go to school with... I hate her completely."

"That makes two of us..." I grumbled, "Also I'm fine thanks I'm not going with you. I been just fine on my own." I never like to be helped by no one.

"By fine you mean going hungry day after day and becoming sick all the time? Don't think so." I was about to hightail it out of there, but he immediately grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I had tried several times too squirm free, but failed pretty hard. I basically just gave up. He walked up with him holding me over his shoulder to who knows where.

 **welp that's it for this chapter. not much to say other than R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry this one took a few** **days too post... been** **busy playing on the computer haha all jokes aside.**

 **alright replying to xhope14x: yeah I know it isn't that long but I'm not that far into the story yet, but fear not the chapters will be longer soon and there will be more characters. Also I forgot to mention this earlier, but Iggy isn't blind. I'm also not going too be putting Gazzy into this story too much, but from time to time I will add him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride shocker right? :P I do however own the plot. Well enjoy!**

* * *

 **Max's POV**

I still didn't know where I was being dragged off to and I had no energy to fight back either. My head continued pounding and my vision just kept blurring out due to the fever, "So Max..." Fang began, "how long have you been living out on the streets?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you care." I spat. Like I'd tell him anything.

"Just curious..." he murmured, "I normally don't see very many people living out on the streets. Heck your the first person I recall seeing living out here this year. So don't think its alright to just leave you hanging there." he acted calm over it. I rolled my eyes again.

"Then what about other homeless people? Would you be willing to help them too? And are you just saying that or are you trying to get something out of me." I lightly growled in annoyance. He turned his head to me. I had noticed his black colored eyes, but noticed there was some flecks of gold in there. Hard to tell from a distance, but for some reason I got lost in his eyes for a second.

"Do I really look like that kind of guy?" he gave me a playful innocent look.

"Yes actually." he chuckled.

"Oh trust me you haven't seen my true colors yet," he smirked. I sighed and shook my head before looking away.

"Do you have any friends as well?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. I didn't say anything though, "You could at least answer."

I sighed feeling annoyed, "No I don't have friends nor do I need them. I and perfectly fine being alone and I rather keep it that way." I spat, but deep down I knew it was a lie. I wanted so bad to be around other people. To laugh along side them. To talk with them and do whatever else friends would do.

"Right..." I could tell he was being sarcastic with the tone of voice he just used. I just kept quiet the rest of the time and tuned him out if he didn't say anything else. Which I sure he did.

 **Fang's POV**

I eventually stopped at home and opened the door before going inside, "I'm home guys!" I called out. I knew my dad wasn't home cuz he almost never is. I closed the door behind me and set Max down. I then heard footsteps racing downstairs. First was Angel and then jumped into my arms. I pated the top of her blond head. Iggy strode down as well. The glanced at Max as a horrible odder hit their noses, which I wasn't surprised didn't knock them out either. Angel and Iggy's faces scrunched up, "EWWW! What is that horrible smell?!" Angel demanded. Iggy didn't say a word though.

"Well I'm sore for not having been able to bath in..." she paused for a moment, "several years..." she grumbled with her arms folded. I just looked at her then at my siblings, "Iggy get the Fabreeze. Angel get a change of clothes and get the guest bedroom ready for Max. They immediately scattered to get everything while I lead Max to the bathroom, "And you are taking a shower." Max didn't say anything as she followed me. Once at the bathroom I lightly pushed her in and closed the door, "Angel should be up here shortly with the change of clothes for you." I left right after

* * *

 **sorry that this chapter wasn't that long, but I promise you all the chapters will get longer... I'm just typing and editing at the same time from what I wrote... just bare with me for the time being...**

 **anyways comment if you like it or comment if you want me to add anything to the story at some point. R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys me again! sorry this chapter is a little short too, but like I said, they soon will be getting longer little by little so bare with me for now please (Iggy is not blind by the way and Gazzy wont be in this story too much but I will add him in some of my chapters)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride but the plot is mine! enjoy :D**

 **Max POV**

I was left alone in the bathroom as Fang had left me there. I sight. Well in a way I guessed it was a good thing. I can finally get clean after years of living out on the streets. I was about to lock the door, but then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Angel there. She handed me the clothes.

"Change into these when your done." she told me with her face still scrunched up. Don't blame her really. I took the clothes and she ran off. I closed the door right after then locked it. I set the clothes down on the counter and went over to the bathtub to turn on the water. I made sure the water was warm before I began to change out of my tattered clothes. Once my shirt came off, I glanced into the mirror and looked at my reflection for the first time and I saw my large avian wings. They were a milky brown with white tips at the end **(bare with** **me... haven't read all the books in a while except the last one just recently (book 9) so I don't know the full colors by memory lol just let me know what color they are supposed to be thx)**. I unfurled them just to stretch them out since I normally don't. I never like to fly around when there are people up and about. So you can tell they were quite stiff. I began to slip my pants off and drop them to the floor to reveal my bushing milky brown wolf tail. It was slowly wagging. I didn't really have control of it though. I also glanced at my matted milky brown furry wolf legs. The color was nice but compared to my wings, they looked better. I pulled off my bandana revealing my milky brown wolf ears twitching them a bit too.

As I went back to glancing at the mirror, I looked at myself. I had milky brown hair, brown eyes, hella skinny and you could see some of my ribs. Goes to show that I haven't eaten much. My skin was also pretty pale since I was still sick. I dealt with constant throbbing headaches as well as coughing. I sighed before walking into the bathtub and pulled the curtains closed. It took me about a good minute to figure out how to turn the shower on. After I just cleaned my body. It didn't help too much with my tail since now that my body was wet, my tail for obvious reasons smelled like a wet dog.

Once I finished my shower and shaved, I put on the fresh clothes. The shirt was a little tight, but nothing I could handle. It was a navy blue with a few stripes on the sleeves and the words "Bite Me" on the front. I chuckled at the words. As for my sweatpants, they were a little big, but still did kind of fit. As for my feet... well... lets just say they are wolf paws. My legs and paws were going to be hard to cover up though. I did notice a pair of socks and immediately slid them on. I saw a hair brush and grabbed it. I was only going to borrow it of course. I brushed out my clean hair. I then put my bandana back on covering my wolf ears.

Afterwards, I unlocked and opened the door to let the steam air out and walked downstairs. Something good was hitting my nose. My wolf senses kicked in at the scent and I rushed downstairs to see what it was.

 **Fang's POV**

I began to make dinner or rather Iggy had. He is better than cooking then I would ever have been. He was cooking for himself, Angel, and me, but now that Max was here, he was cooking for her too. He never minded at all since he loved to cook. He even has a cooking pan, which by all was his favorite to cook with, "Is the stranger going to eat with us?" Angel asked with her head tilted. I chuckled.

"Yes Angel. And our guest's name is Max. She is going to be staying with us till she gets back on her feet." I explained.

"Or until you fall for her." Iggy grinned as he looked over at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No Iggy that's not going to happen."

"Uh-huh..." he didn't believe it obviously. I just shrugged.

"Honestly I just hope she doesn't smell like that again..." Angel had a scrunched up face again remembering that smell. I flinched remembering that too.

"Yeah me either." I murmured quietly. Once everything had been made, Iggy set the table with four plates of food. There was baked beans, steak, vegis like carrots and celery, as well as mac n' cheese. Angel loved the mac n' cheese, but steak wasn't on her plate. I could hear footsteps coming from the stairs a moment later which told me that Max could smell the food. I glanced over to the stairs and saw Max walking over, "Care to join us Max?" I smirked when she was drooling over the food and she sat down with us.

"Um... you know you didn't need to help me..." she paused, "but thank you..." she said. I nod and watched as she began to eat. I went to my own plate and ate as well. I was glad I could help her when I did.

"I don't mind really. I could tell you needed help. I wanted to. Can't really deny it can you." I grinned. I knew I was right in a way.

"I suppose so..." I noticed that there was a look on her face showing she liked to keep her distance from others. It bothered me, but I just let it go for now. This way she could settle in. At that point I just watched her eat from the corner of my eyes while I ate, but she was tearing into her food without making much of a mess. I don't blame her. I did feel sorry for her, but I never did show it at all. At least she doesn't need to worry about living out on the cold streets anymore.

* * *

 **that's it for this chapter. now as for comments go:**

 **rose372938: ya that's a good idea. I'll try to edit one of my chapters and put it in a later chapter**

 **RinionMonkey27: ya she will be going soon**

 **anyways it was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise you that much (currently writing chapter 11 by the way) also be sure to comment good or bad don't matter. I can work off the comments too haha joking of course anyways R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys me again and here is chapter 7 :D I'm getting a lot of good ideas from you guys and thank you for that (they will be added in later chapters. Also there will be FAX really soon no worries on that either :3 I'm not letting it go too fast, but little by little it will happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride but the plot alone is mine**

 **Max's POV**

Once morning had came, I had felt the glare of the sun through the window shining on top of my eyelids. It was difficult to sleep with the sun on my face period. I opened my eyes for a split second then closed them and threw the covers over my head. I was too comfortable to even get up at this time. I heard the door knocking however. I lightly groaned, "Five more minutes..."

"Ok unless you want to miss out on breakfast." My eyes flung open and got out of bed stretching. I went to the door and almost opened it. I turned my head to my back and realized my tail was sticking out of my sweatpants as well as my ears being uncovered. In seconds, I carefully stuffed it back into them and looked down to make sure my socks were on. I slipped my bandana on afterwards. Then I silently sighed in relief and opened the door seeing Fang, "Hey there princess. You sleep well?" he smirked, which earned him a punch to the shoulder, "What did I do?" he fake pouted then smirked.

"That's for calling me princess. Don't call me that." I spat. Fang chuckled.

"Anyways, lets go eat. We have school. You just take care of the house while we are gone ok?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um... ok I guess..." I'd probably just slip out of the house while they are gone anyways, "I might just sleep though." I lied.

"That's fine." he chuckled, "Oh and also," he holds out a key and hands it to me, "This is the spare key to get in and out of the house. Keep it with you just in case." I take the key and lightly nod.

"Thanks." He nods in response and we went downstairs to go eat. I felt like Fang was pretty interesting really. It took quite a bit of energy just to keep my tail from wagging under my sweatpants too. God being part wolf was pretty annoying though.

 **Fang's POV**

Once we all had ate, we went off to school, but Max had to be left behind since she didn't have school. I'm thinking about asking dad if he could help enroll her as a student later. That is if he ever comes home anytime soon.

At school, we met up with Ella, Gazzy, and Nudge, "Hey guys guess what?" Angel had said.

"What?" Gazzy, Ella, and Nudge replied at the same time.

"Fang found a homeless girl and took her to our home and now she's living with us for god knows how long." Angel explained. I swear that made their eyebrows raise.

"OMG! Why? Isn't it bad to let a stranger into your house? Or anyone's in fact? Can you trust her? I remember this one time when we went to the mall that this homeless person was asking for money for food, but I think he wasn't going to buy food... maybe something else. I'm not really sure, but who knows-" Ella slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth. Thank god! That girl can talk for hours on end if she wanted to. I didn't really understand why at the time, but I actually felt like I could trust Max. Its kinda hard to explain though, just not completely yet. There are some things in her life she probably wasn't going to tell any of us yet, which is fine. Maybe have to let her warm up to us first or something. Don't get me wrong, I like Max just not in that way.

"Let's give her a chance." I said. Iggy then grinned.

"You want her for yourself don't ya?" Iggy wriggled his eyebrows. I furrowed mine in annoyance.

"In your dreams." I retorted. Everyone decided to laugh. I couldn't help, but chuckle. God sometimes I want to strangle Iggy, "If you weren't my brother I'd strangle you about now." I smirked. Iggy gasped.

"Fangtard you wouldn't." he gave me and innocent look.

"I'll come after you again if you call me that." I folded my arms. Iggy got up and hid behind Ella, which was funny. He has a huge crush on her so it would make sense he would go to her.

"Oh god help me Fangles is gonna get me!" We all broke out into a fit of laughter. Even myself. Reason one, his voice sounded like a girls just slightly squeaky. At least today was kinda eventful.

 **Max's POV**

It was really just boring just sitting around all day at home. It is definitely better than living outside though. I glanced down at the key in my hand, "Can't believe he would give me a spare key to the house... he must trust me..." I sighed and lay back on my bed, but winced slightly as I lay on my wings. So I turned over onto my side. It sucks not being able to sleep on your back at all. Well least I get to sleep on a bed every night. I did however feel bad. I felt more like a freeloader. I lightly shook my head and got back up, "Might as well leave the house for now." I went to the window and opened it up. I poked my head outside and glanced around seeing there was no one.

I stepped onto the ledge and my wings came out of the back of my shirt. I then unfurled them the best I could from where I was standing and jumped out. Snapping open my wings, I flapped as hard as I could and flown high in the sky. Its been a while since I have ever flown like this and it felt so great. I could be up in the air for hours or until my wings got too tired to go on anymore. I closed my eyes letting the cold air hit my face. Funny. Over the night I felt like my fever had went away. I'm a pretty fast healer, but I guess that's cuz of my animal genes. I shook my head. It only ever seemed like my wolf side like to take over at times, but I've learned to be careful of that. This one time I remembered I turned into a winged wolf when I was little. It took a few days to learn to change back. Its funny. I actually scared the living daylights out of a human before. I got away easily.

It had felt like hours had went by, which it had cuz the sun was beginning to set. Instead of heading back to the house however, I flown down to the park where I landed clumsily on a tree branch. I sighed before sitting down. I didn't feel like going back to the house at the time. I pulled my wings back beneath my shirt and leaned against the tree glancing towards the sky. I did begin to feel sleepy so inevitably I drifted off to sleep, but it wasn't a sound sleep either. I dreamt of back when I was four years old when I was living with my parents. Both of them hated me just because of what I was. If I didn't do what I told them, they would hit me. Its always been because I was a freak and they even said that to me too. I started to twitch in my sleep, which turned to thrashing, but when I did I fell straight out of the tree. When I hit the ground I immediately woke up and looked around. Sighing and got up. I was sweating a bit, "I hate that dream..."

I then jumped back up onto the branch and just sat there for a while.

* * *

 **alright guies that's it for this chapter hoped u guys enjoyed it :D now for comments:**

 **rose372938: its kinda funny if you think about it, it was one of my original ideas, but I never thought to add it in yet**

 **rose372938: the part with the wolf genes... I will think on that one**

 **anyways R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys chapter 8 is here! going to start with comments first:**

 **rose372938: haha kinda funny, but sadly no powers... but I can work around the rest of your idea thx :D**

 **xhope14x: trust me the books are so good you gotta read them all! you can download them on the playstore (or whatever app you use) that's how I get my books on my phone**

 **anyways**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride the plot is mine however (Iggy is also not blind in this and Gazzy will be in the story just barely) enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Fang's POV**

When we got home, Iggy went into the kitchen as for Angel, she went up to her room. I knocked on Max's door, "Max? You there?" No answer. I knocked again, but still heard nothing. I sighed and glanced up to the top of the door frame. I reached up and slid my hand on the top of the frame until I found a key. We always had this key placed up there in case someone locked the guest room and needed to get in. I felt bad trying to get into her room though when I shouldn't be, but don't have much of a choice right now. I pushed the key through the lock and unlocked it. Then I opened the door and went in. Instead, I saw no one was even there. The window was open, but I doubt she would jump through a two story window. She did have the spare key now so she had to have went out the front door. I lightly shook my head. Must be nothing or she probably just wanted to be out of the house for the time being. Sighing, I closed and locked the door again and set the key back on the door frame before heading off to my room.

Deciding to go to my room, I went in and sat on my bed with my iPod. I flipped through a bunch of songs before I found one of my favorites, which was called 'Seen It All Before' by Bring me the Horizon. Getting up, I walked over to my stereo and plugging it. I clicked the play button and my music began.

 _Every second soaked in sadness_

 _Every weekend is a war_

 _And I'm drowning in the deja vu_

 _We've seen it all before_

 _I don't wanna do this by myself_

 _I don't wanna live like a broken record_

 _I've heard these lines a thousand times_

 _And I've seen it all before_

 _Are we close enough?_

 _There is something I must confide_

 _I think we've lost our touch_

 _There's no sparkle in thoughs eyes_

 _What an awful mess I've made_

 _There's nothing left to say_

 _Every second soaked in sadness_

 _Every weekend is a war_

 _And I'm drowning in the deja vu_

 _We've seen it all before_

 _I don't wanna do this by myself_

 _I don't wana live like a broken record_

 _I've heard these lines a thousand times_

 _And I've seen it all before_

 _I'm sorry love. It's not enough._

 _We should feel the love so painfully_

 _It hurts to the touch_

 _I know it stings, I know this cuts_

 _And I wish I could agree with you_

 _But this love, it's not enough_

 _It's not enough!_

 _Its not enough!_

I was lip singing the entire song, but I wouldn't help it. the song was really good. It wasn't too loud, but it was loud enough for him and I doubt anyone could have heard me since I made no sound. I lightly chuckled. Just imaging... someone having super hearing or something? Not likely. I chuckled and slid over to another song also by 'Bring me the Horizon. It was called, 'Can You Feel My Heart'.

 _Can you hear the silence?_

 _Can you see the dark?_

 _Can you fix the broken?_

 _Can you feel, can you feel my heard?_

 _Can you help the hopeless_

 _Well, I'm begging on my knees_

 _Can you save my bastard soul?_

 _Will you ache for me?_

 _I'm sorry brother_

 _So sorry lover_

 _Forgive me father_

 _I love you mother_

 _Can you hear the silence?_

 _Can you see the dark?_

 _Can you fix the broken?_

 _Can you feel my heart?_

 _Can you feel my heart?_

 _Can you feel my heart?_

 _Can you feel my heart?_

 _I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone_

 _I long for that feeling to not feel at all_

 _The higher I get, the lower I'll sink_

 _I can't drown my demons they know how to swim_

 _I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone_

 _I long for that feeling to not feel at all_

 _The higher I get, the lower I'll sink_

 _I can't drown my demons they know how to swim_

 _I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone_

 _I long for that feeling to not feel at all_

 _The higher I get, the lower I'll sink_

 _I can't drown my demons they know how to swim_

 _Can you feel my heart?, can you hear the silence?_

 _Can you see the dark?_

 _Can you fix the broken?_

 _Can you feel, can you feel my heart?_

As soon as the music stopped, I switched my stereo off and stretched before laying down. That is before I could sense someone at my door. It was weird... I could tell when someone was at my door but nothing else.

 **Max's POV**

I felt like I had been sitting in the park for what seemed like hours. It had became dark rather fast, but I was in no hurry to get home. I did on the other hand know for fact Fang would be wondering where I went. He cant get in my room I think. Shaking my head, I jumped down from the branch and slowly made my way back home. As I was walking, I glanced around seeing there weren't any people around, but I felt some one my instincts kicking in the second I caught onto a strange scent. I picked up my pace not wanting to find out what it was. It was times like this I would have fought, but since its in the dark I did have some trouble seeing. I lightly growled and went into a sprint until I reached home. I reached into my pocket pulling out a key, unlocked the door, and went inside. Closing the door behind me and locking it, I heaved a sigh in relieve. I walked towards my room, but stopped in front of it when I heard some music being played nearby. Glancing around, I walked towards the sound until I reached Fang's room. I could hear the slightest noise of someone singing too. I silently chuckled. Fang? Singing?

I grinned when I got to the door, but my grin faded away as I stood there and heard the door unlocking. I froze when it opened and saw Fang standing there, "Max? Where were you? You didn't answer me at all." I shrugged.

"Just... out for a while... It was boring to sit around all day." he stared at me, "Then needed to um... use the bathroom." I lied. Fang chuckled.

"You sure it wasn't to listen to my music?" he chuckled. Without realizing it, my face flushed red out of embarrassment. Fang's expression then changed at that second and walked up to me, "Ok tell me what's wrong..." I didn't answer. Instead, I looked away. Fang sighed and pinned me against the wall. I looked up at him eyes wide and face even redder, "Now you just look like a tomato." he laughed. I couldn't really push him away from me for some reason. I looked away again. His expression turned serious again, "Max... I'm serious though. If anything is bothering you at all, you can tell me. We are friends aren't we?" I looked back at him and nod.

"Yeah..." he did something I thought I wouldn't see from his expressionless self, a smile. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Good." he replied before letting me go and returning to his room leaving me alone. I shook my head and returned back to my own room. I... I just couldn't fully trust him yet. I couldn't even be fully honest either. There's just no way I could right now.

* * *

 **and that's it for chapter 8 (pretty long with the songs added into there haha. anyways hope you all enjoyed it! R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys me again! I have chapter 9 here for u all hope u all enjoy it :D I feel this chapter might be the longest chapter yet :3**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own maximum ride i do own the plot**

 **Max's POV**

I was sitting in a daze in my room. Its true. Fang is my friend, but even if he asks... I can't just tell him. I don't even fully trust him yet. Sighing, I lay down. I was about to doze off when I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it, but the knocking continued. Whoever was there was just being annoying now. I forced myself to get up and walked up to the door opening it. It was just Iggy, "What do you want..." I grumbled.

Hey now whats with the long look?" I rolled my eyes.

There's nothing wrong other than you bothering me." I folded my arms.

"Well aren't you nice." He chuckled, "Who knows? Maybe you and Fang could go out." I growled as he wriggled his eyebrows and I shoved him out of my room and closed the door.

"Not happening." I spat in response.

"But!"

"No buts just leave me alone."

"Meanie..." I could hear Iggy's footsteps slowly fading and I sighed. Sheesh... I locked my door and sat down on my bed. There was litterally nothing for me to do in this room other than taking a nap. So I laid down and closed my eyes to sleep for a while.

 **Fang's POV**

Once I had returned to my room, I turned on the T.V. just flipping through channels. Nothing was ever on anyways. I sighed and started thinking about Max out of the blue. There was something about Max that I just couldn't put my finger on. Other than the fact that she didn't want to talk to me about anything, which is fine considering she's been alone for years, but... there's just something else that was just itching at the back of my mind. I then hear a knock at my door, which snaps me out of my thoughts. I press the power button on my remote and the T.V. shuts off. I get up and open the door to see Angel, "Hey Fang."

"Something wrong Angel?" she shook her head. Raising an eyebrow I continued, "What's up then?"

"I'm bored... think we can go to the park?" I chuckled.

"Sure maybe we can see if Max and Iggy want to go with us." Angel smiled and jumped up and down.

"Ok! And can we invite Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy?"

"Well I don't see why not." I grinned.

"I'll go text them now!" She was so giddy and just runs off to her room.

"Right then... time to get Max and Iggy." I murmur to myself and went to Iggy first. Once I get to the stairs, I see Iggy walking up, "Hey Ig. Angel and myself are going to the park. Want to join us?"

"Nah I'm good Fangy."

"Angel's inviting Ella."

"Ok let's go!" Knew it.

"Need to get Max first then we can go."

"Good luck with that. I had her door slammed into my face. I think I annoyed her enough." he chuckled. Oh boy...

"What did you do this time..."

"Oh nothing Fangles. Just saying you both would be a cute couple." he grinned. I rolled my eyes and smacked his shoulder.

"Ow what was that for?" Iggy pouts.

"For being an idiot." Iggy shrugged and ran off. I shook my head and knocked on Max's door. I brought my fist to the door making contact with the light brown wood. I light echoing sound went into Max's room, but there was no answer, "Max?" I knocked again. There was still no answer. I waited for her to open the door, but she never even attempted to open it. Sighing, I reached up to the top of the door frame feeling around for something. Once I feel it on my fingers, I grab it bringing it down. It was a key to the guest room. I put the key into the door know and just unlock the door. Opening the door I stepped in to see Max sleeping from her bed. This was the first time I ever walked in on her sleeping. I didn't move from where I was standing at all. All I did was glance at her noticing her features a bit better. Her skin was a peachy white, she was wearing black sweatpants as well as a white tank top. She was wearing socks, but for some odd reason they were shaped funny. Then I noticed a slight amount of... hair? from just beneath the bottom of her shirt from the back side. I shook my head. Dammit... shouldn't be thinking like that. My cheeks turned a very faint pink, but I shook it off. Something came to mind making me smirk. So I slowly and quietly walk to her bed not attempting to make a single sound, grabbed the side of the bed and shook it just enough to force Max to jump awake. She was breathing heavy and looked around the room till she saw me.

"How'd you get in my room?!" she spat in annoyance, "I had the door locked there was no way you could have gotten in." she growled giving me a death glare.

"Its a secret. Anyways Angel wanted to see if we all could go to the park." she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm good."

"You sure? There will be others that will be sure to want to meet you." she raised her eyebrows.

"Others?"

"Yeah our other friends."

"By our, you mean Iggy, Angel, and your friends right?" I nod.

"I want to introduce you to them." she sighed.

"Fine..." she grumbled and got up.

"Let's go." I held my hand out to Max, but she never attempted to grab my hand at all. She just got up and shoved me out of her room.

"Let me change first." she closed and locked the door on me, but I just chuckled in response.

 **Max's POV**

As soon as I got dressed to leave with everyone, we all headed out. I had my hands stuffed into my pockets. Iggy had some ear buds on while Angel was talking to Fang. They were walking ahead of me, but I hung back keeping my distance. At the time, I was practically lost in thought wondering who their friends were, but I knew I'd be meeting them shortly so there wasn't much point in thinking about it. As we reached the park however, I was snapped out of my thoughts as a girl called out their names, "FANG! ANGEL! IGGY! OVER HERE!" I raised my eyebrow as I saw a dark skinned girl jogging over.

"Hey Nudge." Fang replied, "Where's Ella and Gazzy?"

"They should be here soon." Fang nods, "OMG! You missed what happened earlier today! I was out at the mall with Ella and saw these cute shoes. We couldn't get them. But we also saw-" Angel slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Before you decide to keep going..." Angel said.

"Anyways..." Iggey muttered, "Have you met our new friend?" she looked at me.

"Hey who are you?" Nudgewalked up to me, "I'm Nudge. My real name is Monique. I'm called Nudge though since I'm kind of a chatter box." I raised my eyebrow

"Names Max." I assumed since Fang asked, there was probably two others coming.

"So how come we've never seen you before?" I hesitated when she asked.

"Well... I've been living on my own for a while... Let's just leave it at that..." Fang and his family knew I lived out on the streets. I didn't need anyone else knowing. I didn't even want to tell any of them about my past.

"Ok..." Nudge nods. I didn't say anything more. Before long, I caught the scent of two more people heading our way. I didn't show it at all so no one seemed suspisious of me. I soon spotted them.

"Hey guys!" The boy shouted then raced over while the girl just walked.

"What took you guys so long?" Angel questioned with hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" the boy gave an inoccent playful look.

"I was helping my mother I dunno about Gazzy... He ran off so he didn't have to help us..." she grumbled.

"I better hope he's not planning anything..." Nudge muttered under her breath. I tilt my head in confusion. Fang looked at me.

"That's Ella and Gazzy. Let's just say that Gazzy likes to let them ripe at the most random times and he loves bombs.. keep the first thing in mind..." I lightly nod. Fang looked at them, "Ella, Gazzy, this is Max. She's..." he paused, "New around here." They looked at me.

"Hi..." I murmur.

"Sooooo Ella..." Iggy cut in, "How are you?" I raised my eyebrow. He seemed to like to flirt with Ella. She giggled.

"I'm good." Angel rolled her eyes.

"Anyways... We are going shopping. And all of you are coming." They looked at us. The guys shrugged like they didn't care. I just shook my head.

"N-no I'm good... Iggy had his hands in front of him, "I mean... I'll go, but I'm not putting anything on..." I blinked also putting my hands in front of me.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going clothes shopping. I'll go with you guys, but leave me out of shopping." I glared at them. Iggy wriggled his eyebrows then looked to Fang then at me.

"Oh, but I think Fang begs to differ." Fang instantly punched Iggy's shoulder at that moment.

"Not true..." Fang retorted. He had a bit of a tone in his voice, which had me a bit curious.

"Iggy pouts, "Uh-huh... Sure Fanggy. Then why do I see you gawking over her when-" Fang punched his shoulde again, "Fine fine I'll be quiet... As long as you stopped punching me..." he grumbled.

"Moving along..." Nudge looked at me, "Have you never shopped before?" I've only ever stollen from stores, but never shopped... I shook my head.

"Nope." she gasped dramatically.

"OMG! Your missing out on so much! Clothes shopping is so much fun! You can look so cute in the latest fashion. Dresses, skirts, shoes, makeup. I do that a lot. I use makeup! Wait have you ever used makeup? Or-" Ella slapped a hand on her mouth. Felt like my head was going to explode after that. Especially when someone talks too much.

"Well your still coming with us." I shook my head clearly annoyed.

"I already said I was coming, I'm not trying anything on." They clearly didn't listen at all. Ella and Nudge forcefully grabbed my hands and **pulled** me alone. Everyone else followed behind. I look back at the guys with a 'Help me' look. Fang chuckled.

"Sorry Max. When Nudge and Ella get this way, there's both no stopping them or convinsing them." I frowned as they continued to drag me off.

 **Fang's POV**

When we all arived at the mall, the girls dragged Max straight to the clothing store. The rest of us just followed after them. Things at this point were getting intresting now When we followed them into the clothing store, the girls were immediately getting clothes for Max to try on and I could tell that Max didn't enjoy it in the slightest. Soon enogh they shoved Max into the fitting room with a hand full of clothes. Nudge was about to go in, but Max stopped her in her tracks, "Fine I'll put these on, but I don't want anyone in here with me." I could see a bit of a blush on her. Embarrassment it would appear.

"Seems you are intrested in her aren't you Fanggy?" I looked at Iggy about to punch him.

"Maybe, but nothing more than a friend. That's all." Iggy chuckled. It was obvious that he didn't believe me, but I didn't care in the slightest how he thought about it. It was his own opinion.

"Sure bro keep telling yourself that." Iggy wriggled his eyebrows.

"No Ig I don't. I only like heras a friend. I'm not going to keep repeating myself."

Iggy's expression changed a bit more serious, "You really should stop lying to yourself... you may not think you don't like her more than a friend, but its slowly becoming more and more obvious as time passes when you are with her... give it some thought you will see." his expression returned to normal, " You should at least try going for her." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the girls.

"Come on Max! You done yet? We wana see how you look!" Nudge was so impatient as always. Especially when it came to clothes and having her friends try them on.

" Sheesh stop rushing me Nudge! Its harder for me to even try some of these on..." she retorted, but a few minutes later, she walked out in what appeared to be a long black dress with every single edge of the dress trimmed with the color red. She even wore black high healed shoes.

"Poor Max. I feel bad she has to deal with them."

"Be thankful its not us Gazzy." Iggy responds then chuckled. I on the other hand looked right at her. I was surpried at how beautiful Max looked. The dress and shes didn't seem to fit with her too well, but she seemed to look so good in it.

"W-well... what do you all think..." Max grumbled. I couldn't help, but glance at her. She truely was beautiful.

 **Max's POV**

I glanced at everyone as theyl stared at me, "OMG! You look geat Max!" Nudge complimented.

"Thanks..." I murmured not really that much enthusiastic about it. Ella and Angel nod as well.

"I like it too." Angel smiled.

"I think it looks perfect on you." Ella put in. I lightly nod before going back to change out of these clothes.I really didn't want to be doing this, but they have me trying clothes against my free will.

Once we had finally finished, we left the clothing store after about an hour of trying all these rediculous outfits on. I do admit, I did like a few clothes here and there though. We took the clothes they got for me and we went straight to the food court. I sat there quietly while everyone else went to order food. Fang came back first and sat next to me, "Your not getting anything?" I lightly shook my head.

"No money remember?" Fang chuckled and stood up.

"No worries. I got it." The corners of his mouth wentup slightly. That was odd considering he hardly smiled. Refraise that, rarely smiled. He then came up to my ear and whispered, "By the way, you looked great in the clothes you wore." he then pulled away andwent off to order more food. My face turned bright red when he told me that. After that, Ihad spaced out the rest of the time.

Once at home, I went to my room. I set my new clothes downand pulled out a t-shirt and then I pulled out a pairor sweatpants. I then went to the bathroom to go take a shower. Once in the bathroom, I close the door forgeting to lock it. First I took off my shirt leaving me in just a bra, then I pulled my pants off and my socks. Just then, I froze instantly as I heard the door knob being turned then the door being opened. I slowly turned my head around my eyes wide with a sudden sense of fear. It was Fang.

* * *

 **well guys thats it for chapter 9... funny its actuall a merge of chapter 9 and 10... i needed to make the story have longer chapters for you guys hehe. Anyways hope you all enjoyed it. Comment if you want and always R &R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys its been a while... I haven't lost interest in this, I just haven't had much time recently... I will still do my best to post this**

Chapter 10

 **Max's POV**

As I stare at Fang eyes wide with fear, I stood there completely frozen unsure as of what to do. He… he's seen everything… What… what do I do… I was mentally panicking. My secret was exposed. I didn't know what I should do now, "S-sorry! I-I forgot t-to lock the door…" My face flushed a deep red.

"Its… it fine, but…" Fang paused, "You... have wings… a tail… and… both... the legs and paws of a dog?" He didn't show any emotion and slowly, but surely walked over. I on the other hand went into immediate panic mode. I grabbed all my clothes and shoved Fang aside before he could attempt to do anything. I had tears streaming down before I did that, which I'm pretty sure he saw. Then I dashed to my room only in my bra, and underwear. It's over…. It's all over… he's going to kick me out like my parents did. Just as I got to my room, I heard the pounding of footsteps and I knew it was Fang. I opened my door and closed the door, but at the same time, I felt a hand holding the door and pushing it open. It was Fang. I was still all wide eyed and slowly backed away until my back pressed against the all. Fang was slowly walking over and I was shaking like a leaf. He reached a hand out and I shut my eyes really tight with my head down. Suddenly, I felt a hand on me and was pulled into Fang who wrapped his arms around me. I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked up at Fang. This time instead of fear, it was a look of confusion.

"Why did you run? Did you think I was going to kick you out?" I slowly nod, but didn't say anything. Fang chuckled, "Max… I don't care what you look like or even what you are… you are still you regardless. That's all that matters." He showed a light smile.

"But…" I paused and looked away, "I'm just a freak aren't I?" He lightly shook his head and sighed.

"No Max… to me… you look beautiful." I then felt his fingers under my chin and pulled it up to look at him, "I don't think I realized it right away, but I felt like I've fallen for you… slowly, but surely… it just took me a little while to realize it…" My face flushed deep red again. He really cared about me and also fell in love with me. I actually relaxed. I lightly sighed.

"I'm just glad you don't see me as a freak…"

"Max… I consider you as a normal person that I care about." He let me go and went to my door closing and locking it, "You might want to put your clothes back on by the way." He chuckled. I couldnt help, but blush furiously. As Fang's footsteps slwly faded, I lightly sigh as I put my clothes back on.

"Well... at least there isnt much to worry about now..." Shaking my head, I unlocked my door before heading back to the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as I had taken my shower, I got dressed. Today had been so stressful with Fang finding out my secret. I didn't really have much energy to even deal with this for now. Sighing, I went back into my room closing the door behind and flopping down onto my bed just wanting to sleep it off, but for some reason I couldn't. Instead, getting back up, I go to the window wanting to now head outside for some fresh air. I don't think anyone would mind much if I went out. I unfurled my wings and took to the sky feeling the cool refreshing breeze against my skin with no care in the world. Flying most of the time relaxed me. Pretty soon, I had returned to the park where I used to live and landed in the tree where I had first met Fang. I know Fang will come get me again, but I just did not care.

 **Fang's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had seen a few minutes ago. Max isnt a human... but half animal? This is so unreal, but pretty sick too. You wouldn't think your average teen age girl would be something like that. I chuckled for a moment. Only thing is... anyone who found out about it... who knows what they would do. I sighed as I lay there in my bed, "I guess I'll give Max some time then go check on her." I murmured to myself. Before long though, I was about to doze off when I suddenly heard a bazar noise. I sat up glancing around cautiously before getting up walking around and checking my room. Then as soon as I got to my window, my jaw dropped. Max had left the house again by flying.

"I guess she still isn't comfortable enough here yet... can't let her keep flying away every night though..." grumbling, I head downstairs slipping on a jacket and a pair of shoes. I head outside afterwards figuring she would be at the park right now.

* * *

 **Sorry guys its a short chapter I know... its just since its been a few months, I have to reread everything so I can work on my next chapter. this way I'm not so much in a writers block... welp R &R and again I know its short i'll be sure to make the next one longer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! its ruza here... I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been posting chapters of all my stories often :s been quite busy... anyways I'm here with chapter 11 at last! enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I down own nothing just the the story idea!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Max POV**

As I was flying towards the park, I looked up towards the moon where it was almost at its highest, not to mention full. I tilt my head to the side before I land below into a tree deep within the forest. I then sat down on the tree quietly just glancing at the full moon. It always relaxed me, but there was always something about it when it reaches its highest point in the sky, but that's only when it is a full moon. I lightly shiver from the cool night breeze and I begin to feel dizzy, **"Oh no... not now... why during the full moon..."** I lightly place the palm of my hand against my head with a light groan. Before I could even pass out, I quickly get down onto the ground and fall to my hands and knees. Before long, I black out.

 **Fang's POV**

As I'm still in my room, I decide to turn on my t.v. and flip thru the channels. I didn't really want to watch any, but I was already bored anyways. So many channels yet none I wanted to watch. I sigh and turn it off. I the glance at my stereo on my dresser, but didn't even feel like listening to it either. Before long, I slowly had gotten up and went downstairs, _**Maybe I should go after Max...**_ I shook my head for a moment, but something was bugging met. She was flying... yet its the middle of the night... I lightly shook my head, **"Nah its fine... she'll be ok..."** I murmur. I could then hear footsteps and I turn around to see Iggy, **"Hey Igs. What's up?"** he shruggs, **"I dunno. Just wondering what you are talking about."** I stay silent before looking away, **"Fang... did you see the news yet?"** I glance back at him, **"No why?"** Iggy motioned me over to the living room and turned the t.v. on, **"Look at this. I flipped on the news and its showing the park near here and in it is what looks to be a large brownish tan wolf with what look to be wings terrorizing everyone that is there."** My eyes windened for a moment, _**Max... dammit what are you doing...**_ I thought to myself before heading to the door and grabbed my coat. Iggy grabbed my arm, **"Your not thinking of going out there are you? Not to the part at least are you?"** I sighed, but nod in response, **"I am... reason being I know Max is there... I need to go get her before she gets hurt... or worse..."** Iggy nods and lets my arm go.

 **"Alright, but be careful yourself too..."** I nod before heading out. I then began to run as fast as I could to the park knowing the wolf had something to do with Max. Once I had arrived, I could see police in the area trying to keep people out. I lightly narrowed my eyes and went around to the backway where no one was at and snuck in. I slowly glanced around hearing light growls in the distance and followed the sound until I reached the middle of the park. I saw a milky brown colored wolf. With wings at that. I narrowed my eyes, **"Max?"** The wolf turned at my voice and started to growl. I noticed her eyes we full on black with brown, **"Max its me... Fang."** I was trying my best to get thru to her since I don't think she could understand me in that form that well. She slowly began to appeoach with fangs bared towards me and snarls mixed in with growls. I stood my ground, but she just kept stalking towards me. Once she was in striking distance of me, she was about to strike, but paused and begun to sniff me cautiously.

With her eyes narrowed, she bagan padding around me sniffing around like she had found something and stopped when she saw something sticking out of my back pocket. I lightly sighed and pulled it out of my pocket. I had grabbed a bone from our kitchen before i left when we had some turkey. I turned to max with it and she immediatly sat down, tounge lolled out. I lightly grinned and held my hand out to her with the bone in hand. She barked and grabbed it, but accidentally bit me in the process. I lightly wince, but chuckles slightly as she gnawed on the bone. I then glanced down at my hand seeing the teeth marks. I lightly rubed it then sighed and watched Max. I then sit next to her. I lift a hand slightly about to pet her, but she lets off a low growl. I retract my hand setting it down onto the ground. Before long, I could hear the running of footsteps heading towards us and I glance around. Max quickly lifted her head. Her ears were twitching as the footsteps grew louder. We had both gotten up at the same time. Max no longer growled at me, but instead at the sounds. Not even seconds later, police had found them, **"This is the police! Step away from the wolf!"** I blinked and lightly placed a hand on Max's furry back. I then narrowed my eyes. Max began to snarl. I lightly tug Max. She had stopped growling and glanced at me. She lightly nudges me and motions me to hop on. I lightly nod and climbed on. She then dashes off as fast as she could. The police give chase, but they could not catch her.

Once Max had been lost sight of, she slowed down to a halt and begun to pant. I got off of her and loghtly pat her back, **"Your ok Max."** I lightly smiled. I then noticed that it was close to day time, **"Almost time for you to turn back I hope..."** I murmured to myself. I turned to Max to see she was starting to doze off. She lay on her belly and fell asleep. I sighed sitting next to her and waiting.

* * *

 **hey guys sorry this chapter isnt perfect... I just write it then post... anyways hope u all enjoy it R &R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys! ruza here with chapter 12 :D thankfully im out of my writers blocks for the time being :3 welp here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: i only own the plot. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Fang's POV**

As light began to break, I noticed Max begun to change shape to her human form. I quietly watched as her fur turned into skin. Her furry body turned back into skin and flesh. As for her clothes? lets just say she was missing a shirt and pants. All she had on was her... panties... and a bra. My face flushed red. I quickly shook my head and took off my coat placing it over her body. Rather her not get cold. Not to mention we are out in public... I sighed and got up. I scooped Max into my arms and begun to carry her home. I had to admit... she was pretty heavy. Soon enough I put her onto my back and carry her home that way. My face flushes again due to the fact that I could feel her warm skin on my back.

As if things weren't quiet enough, I could hear the pounding footsteps of police. I froze for a moment and found the nearest place to hide. I noticed there wasn't much anywhere to hide until I had noticed a small alleyway. I don't think any more about it and dash towards it. I had to press myself into the shadows and some police cars and k-9 units zoom by some were on foot literally on the look-out for me and Max the winged wolf. I had to keep quiet the whole time. As they had finally passed, I let out a low sigh before peeking my head out of the corner. Once I figured we were out of sight, I came out of the alley still holding onto Max and just continued to walk on home.

Once the park came into view, I could still see some wondering police using their radios still trying to find us. One police however spotted us and walked our way. I then stopped, **"Your out early this morning aren't cha."** he asked. I lightly nod, **"Yes sir... went to go pick up my... sister... from work... kinda fell asleep so I'm just carrying her..."** I mentally face palmed. My sister? oy-vey... As I say that? The officer lightly nods, **"Hmm... well... alright... but go straight home... if you see a team with a wolf then be sure to call the authorities if you do."** I felt slightly relieved that he couldn't tell it was me, but i ignored the fact for now. The officer walked away and I did the same towards home. Once home, Fang took Max to her room and lay her down placing the covers over her. I take one glance at her then quietly leave her room closing the door behind me. I then go upstairs to my room to rest.

 **Max's POV**

I couldn't tell where I was... it was dark... the last thing i could remember before I had fallen unconscious was flying into the park, but that's it... everything else that has happened was just a blur. For all I know it could easily already have been days... months... even years... until I could wake up, but I know that is not the case. I know for sure that its a full moon right now and that alone is enough to tell me that i will regain conscious soon. I sit there... floating in the vast emptiness of nothing around me. It was relaxing to say the least. It soon ended and I could feel warmth around me. I slowly opened my eyelids and noticed I was in my room. Slowly, I sat up and glanced around, but noticed a slight chill. Looking down, I noticed I only had my underwear and bra on, _ **Geeze... I changed forms again didn't I...**_ I lightly sighed and shook my head. Getting up, I go to my closet and take out a fresh pair of pants and a black shirt with the picture of a dragon on it. I lightly yawn leaving my room and head to the kitchen for a bite to eat forgetting to hide my ears and tail, but seeing no one was there which was wierd to me.

I paused for a moment. I then realized that I didn't know how to cook and lightly sighed. I walked to the frodge and opened it seeing a carton of milk. I grabbed it and went to the cuboard.I opened it seeing a box of fruit loops and crispex. Lightly tilting my head, I grabbed the crispex box and grabbed myself a bowl at that. Sitting down at the table, I pour the cereal into the bowl then the milk. I dipped my spoon in and gave it a try and to my surprise, it was actually pretty good. My ears lightly twitch hearing some music upstairs. Most likely was Fang again. Continuing to eat, I heard a slight pair of keys unlocking the front door. I didn't mind it too much seeing as how it was probably Iggy. I just shrugged it off. I was however going to take another bite outta my cereal , but froze when I cought the wiff of an unknown scent. I stood up almost instantly. I was litterally about to dash to my room, but it was too late. A tall man walked inside and closed and locked the door. He turned around and I feoze the instant he saw me.

* * *

 **That's it guys :D and replying to a "recent post which kinda ticks me off... 1) no excessive criticism plz... and yes I'm talking about u TheGrammarFairy... just so u know, I write how I like too... its how I write you don't really need to read it if you don't like it just saying. Anyways I don't always re-look at my spelling so you gonna have deal with that sry... (especially when my phone doesnt do the auto correction lol) anyways R &R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys it me again heres chapter 13 (i want to try to post chapters as frequently as possible anyways**

 **disclaimer: I only own the plot everything else belongs to the author Enjoy guys :D**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Max's POV**

I stood there frozen. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who this man was. There was no way I could even run as he had already spotted me and I just realized that I didn't put both my bandana on or for fact that I didnt hide my tail. The man had narrowed his eyes and walked over until he was only a few feet away, **Now what do we have here... a young girl that I don't know in my house... how did you get in here?"** I didn't realize it at the time, but I remembered what Fang said, their dad was hardly ever home. So I thought for a split second, **_Oh my... this must be their dad... shoot..._** I paniced slightly.

 **"Oh I'm sorry I didn't sneak in here... Fang helped me out from the streets not too long ago and gave me the guest room to live** **in."** I replied giving me honest answer. He lightly sighed, **"Is that so... alright then..."** he replied before starting to shout, **FANG! JAMES!** **ANGEL! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"** My ears lowered, but he actually noticed my ears and tail already because I could see him staring at them curiously. Seconds later, I could hear footsteps pounding upstairs and rushing down. I felt that I knew what to expect even though I didn't Once everyone got down stairs, Angel ran to the man and jumped into his arms, **"Hi daddy!"** Angel greeted happily.

The man lightly smiled and hugged her before lightly patting her head. Then let her go and looked at Fang and Iggy, **"Fang... I was told by this young girl that you let her stay her and I assume Angel and Iggy know about this too correct?"** All three nod in response. He sighed and turned back to me, **"So tell me what is your name... mine is Jeb Ride."** My ears twitched slightly, **"My name is Maximum... I don't remember what my last name is, but I know my name is Maximum, but I do prefer to be called just Max."** Jeb nods in response, **"Ok. Well you can live with us, but do you go to school at all?"** I shake my head, **"I see... well my condition is that you enroll in their school and you can stay here... do you agree with my terms?"**

I never did like the idea of school, but in order to stay here I would have to agree none the less. I gave him a light nod, **"Yeah I guess I can do that..."** he nods in response, **"Very well then. I will have you enrolled under the Ride last name. Fang and Iggy take her to school once I get her entolled."** they nod in response before Jeb shooed them all away before turning back to me, **"I am very curious about your tail and ears... where in the world did you get them?"** I scratched the back of my head not sure how to reply. I honestly didn't even know how i got them to begin with all I knew is that I was born with them, **"I'm not sure... all I know is that I was born with them... not much to go on really..."** he nods in response, **"I see... do you have any recalation or who your parents are? if you do I can help you find them..."** I shake my head in response, **"I don't... all I can tell you is that thry kicked me out of my home when I was five and I been on my own since... I can't even tell if they even moved, but I can tell they didn't want me..."**

I couldn't just lie to him after all, hes allowing me to love here, **"I'm sorry I would lie about all this, but I need to be honest at this time..."** he nods, **"Understandable its sometimes never good to lie, but other times can save you."** before long, he went into the kitchen to male something to eat. I just dipped my head and started towards my room. I felt that I was being watched again in a way and narrowed my eyes. I looked upstairs noticing Fang was slipping away. So I followed him up and stopped him as he was about to get into his room, **"So... I'm guessing you heard what happened huh..."**

 **Fang's POV**

I heard my name being shouted from downstairs out of nowhere as well at Iggy and Angel. And it I was correct, it sounded like my dad. Not good. If he saw Max I don't know if he will just kick her out on the spot or not. He is a nice and reasonable guy, but not to strangers so much. I had rushed downstairs followed by Iggy and Angel. Once we got downstairs, Angel rushed to dad, **"Hi daddy!"** she jumpped into his arms and he hugged her giving her a pat on the head before letting her go. He then looked at Iggy and myself, **"Fang... I was told by this young girl that you let her stay here and I assume Angel and Iggy know about this too correct?"** All three of us nod in response. Dad begins to talk to Max and while he was talking to her, I looked and blinked noticing that she had forgotten to hide her tail and ears. It looked like he had already noticed them too as well as Iggy and Angel had also seen I could tell by their faces that they were shocked over it. Before long, Dad made us leave. Iggy and Angel had went upstairs, but as for me, I remained hidden and just listened to the conversation.

 _ **Wow... her parents kicked her out... why... it makes no sense... Max is so unique... so special... even if she was normal that gives them mo right to kick her out like that...**_ I clenched my hand into a fist. As they finished talking, I could hear her heading to her room. I didn't want to be caught evesdropping so I snuck away to my room as to not be seen. I was about to get into my room until I heard a voice behind me, **"So I'm guessing you heard what happened huh..."** shit... Max knows... I lightly sighed and turned to her. I could see she wasn't looking at me at all with no emotion showing on her face. I looked away as well. I couldn't really look at her when I did infacf evesdrop on their conversation, **"Yeah I did... I was curious since you didn't want to say anything yet... I know I shouldn't have since it was none of my business, but..."** I paused and looked back at her and lightly lay a hand on her shoulder, **"but like I said... I care about you and knowing you more can help me understand more about you."** I gave her a light smile. Max lightly sighed and pushed my hand off her shoulder.

 **"True... but you still shouldn't have evesdropped to begin with... but... thanks for understanding..."** I lightly nod, **"I can kinda understand why you would want to keep it a secret for a while. I wont push you if you don't want to speak about it. If you do however... I'm here."** I looked at her. She probably didn't realize it, but I could see a single tear drip down her cheek. I blinked, **"Max? Are you alright?"** she noticed and rubbed her eye, **"Y-yeah I'm fine... I'm just gonna head back to my room..."** I lightly nod as she ran downstairs to her room and I could hear the door closed behind her. I lightly scratched the back of my head and went back to my room.

* * *

 **Well thats it for now guys hope ya enjoyed! Like always, my story chapters aren't perfect, but I like writing them reguardless :P anyways R &R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys heres another chapter for ya I been trying to make these chapters as long as I can for ya so here we go**

 **disclaimer: I only own the story idea nothing more**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Max's POV**

Ok so today is Monday when kids normally go to school. I haven't been to school since kindergarden and boy I didn't feel like going to school and highschool no less. I had no choice thou. I was walking beside Jeb. Fang tagged along, but as for Iggy and Angel, they headed off to school before us. I kept quiet as well as Fang did. Ever since that little conversation, I had kept my distance. I could tell Fang had noticed this, but ignored that for the time being. As we reached the school, Fang went off to his class and Jeb walked with me to the office to get my schedule. He took care of everything for me and once he finished, I was given my schedule and headed off to my first class. Looking at my schedule, it looked like I had... gym first? Yeah gym. I made my way there and once there, I look around for my teachee and I actually spot Ella and Iggy in a gym uniform. I soon find my teacher and surprise enough, I was in their class.

Once there, I walked up to the teacher, **"Um... hello. I'm the new student. Are you Mr. Stephan?"** he nods, **"Indeed I am and by the schedule it would appear you are in my class."** I lightly nod, **"Yes I am."** He nods and glanses around, **"There is free period today and you don't have to do anything until you get your uniform from the gym office, but for now enjoy your free period."** I nod and walked over to Ella and Iggy who immediatly walk over as they see me, **"Max? I didn't expect to see you here."** Ella gave me a hug. I froze. I wasn't used to hugs at all, but I didn't shove her off Iggy tried to hug me and I shoved him off' **"Ok clingy Mc. Igs... I don't need no hugs you know."** I chuckled and Ella laughed a bit, **"You'll get used to it Max. By the way your just starting to come to this school huh."** I nod in response, **"Well you got lucky today. We got free period, but normally we would be running a mile up to 5 miles sometimes.l and I know for fact that Iggy hates running."** Iggy puts his hands up in front of him, **"I'm not going to lie there. I'm not that into running so i tend to just walk half the time till our teacher yells at me to pick up the pace, but I only do it to hang with Ella."** he grinned at Ella and wriggled his eyes. Ella laughed at him. They made a good couple, but I was surprised. I figured Iggy would love running since he is both tall and skinny. I smirked, **"And here I thought you loved running since either Angel or Fang chased you all day."** Ella burst out laughing Iggy puts his arm around my shoulders with a playfull headlock, **"Shh you weren't supposed to say anything!"** he pouts. Ella just kept laughing Iggy frowns and grabbs Ella hugging her. She stops and blushes a deep red. I lightly chuckled, **"Ok lovebirds break it up."** I grinned as Ella kept blushing, but looks away Iggy's face did flush a slight pink, **"W-we are... not love birds..."** Ella denied it, but I could tell she did like that. Iggy didn't say anything which did prove it. I shrugged, **"If you say so."** before long, gym ended and I head off to lunch. I met up with Ella, Iggy, and Angel, but Fang was no where to be seen and I wasn't sure where Nudge was either. We were all eating other than myself. I just wasn't hungry at the time. I decided to pardon myself and head to what looked to be an open area in the school with a big tree there.

 **Fang's POV**

I was stuck in my boring science class wanting it to end quickly. All I could think about was Max. I wondered if she was getting around ok. Trying to be careful of her animal self. If she had gym... then oh boy... she will have a very hard time trying to hide it. Not to mention we had a difficult time trying to find a set of shoes for her paws... lets just say it took hours until we found a pair of shoes that would somehow work. Anyways, ever since Max heard me evesdroping the other day, she had been keeping her distance from me. I'm just giving her time to herself for now. As time passed, I was watching the time and it didn't really make it go faster. There was only an hour left before lunch. I lightly yawned laying my head onto my table and dozed off.

* * *

 **well its not too long, but better than nothing right? lol anyways hoped ya all enjoyed it and R &R!**


End file.
